


oops, you caught my eye (but so did your ass)

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Don't Like Don't Read, Flight Attendant Mark Lee, Fluff, M/M, Mile High Club, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, i never write sub mark but this turned out better than expected, johnny thinks mark is cute, mark is exhausted but turned on, mark lee is just a baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Flight attendant Mark catches CEO Johnny’s eye.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 412





	oops, you caught my eye (but so did your ass)

“Would you like any snacks?” Mark repeats the phrase for what seems like the fiftieth time as he snakes backwards through the aisle of the plane, most people shaking their head no, some reaching out for a bag of peanuts and others completely immersed in the screen in front of them. 

He tries to maintain his polite tone but he can’t help the fatigue that creeps into his voice as he reaches the last section of the plane, first class. 

The flight he’s on is cross continental, which means he’ll be working for around a day. His eyes already feel heavy even though the flight started an hour ago.

The blue cramped seats turn into spacious and white cushiony seats, families with crying babies turning into people with crisp suits and fancy clothing. 

After a year of his job Mark knows the types of people that board the planes he works on. 

He stops at his next seat.

“Would you like any snacks?” 

“I’ll take them. Thank you.” The man’s smooth voice catches Mark off guard.

Mark’s eyes lock with the man’s, and he’s taken aback by the handsome face. The man’s eyes look over his face for a split second, lips breaking into the slightest hint of a smirk.

“H-Here.” Mark hands him the bag of nuts and hurries to the next passenger. He doesn’t know why he’s so affected, but he doesn’t want to stay to find out.

When he’s done with all the passengers, he breathes a sigh of relief as he puts the cart where it belongs. Jaemin, a fellow flight attendant, fixes his hat for him and pats his cheek.

“You’ve got this hyung.” 

Mark appreciates his enthusiasm.

—-

When it’s time to serve the passengers lunch, Jaemin steps in to help again. Seriously, Mark doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

“Why don’t you just take first class? You worked hard. Let me help.” 

Mark breathes out a sigh of relief.

“You’re an angel, Min.”

“I’d like to think I am.” He flips imaginary hair over his shoulder and grabs a cart, wheeling it down the aisle, past first class.

Mark grabs the second cart and wheels it to the beginning of first class, slowly handing out meals to the passengers, careful not to mix up vegetarian and non-vegetarian.

His next passenger is the same man from an hour ago.

“Non-vegetarian, here you go.” Mark subtly glances at the name on the meal. Johnny.

“Thank you.” Johnny says, and the eye contact that ensues is so tense Mark has to look away.

“Of course- oh!” Mark flinches when the water cup falls to the ground, “I’ll get that, I’m so sorry,  _ sir _ .”

Johnny inhales sharply and Mark frowns at the reaction. What did he say? He was probably overthinking it.

He bends down to grab the water cup that’s fallen away from the seat, careful not to bend his knees because he  _ knows  _ he’ll hit his head somewhere. He needs to work on not being a klutz.

When he gets back up with the water cup in hand, Johnny is staring somewhere before his eyes snap up to Mark’s, eyes dark and unreadable. It makes a shiver run down Mark’s back.

Mark faintly thinks, as he hands the cup over, that the place where Johnny was staring was roughly where his ass had been. But maybe he was overthinking it. Either way, it leaves a pleasurable feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing he made Johnny like that.

—-

The hours pass by, mainly consumed by Mark and Jaemin playing stupid games with each other, and soon it gets dark as the time zones start to change. Mark starts to feel it, fatigue making his eyelids heavy and his muscles feel like jelly. But it’s time to serve dinner, and he grabs a cart and wheels it down, slowly serving passengers again, most being asleep anyways. 

This time, Johnny isn’t in his seat. Mark tries to ignore the weird feeling of disappointment as he puts the tray down and sets the meal on it. 

When he’s done, he stretches a little and puts the cart back. He walks to the bathroom and waits, eyes watching the red strip turn green and the door open.

Johnny walks out, and it takes Mark a second to realize the height difference. Johnny  _ towers  _ over him. 

“Hey… Mark.” Johnny’s eyes flicker to his name tag.

“Hi, Johnny-“ Mark covers his mouth, but it’s too late.

Johnny only smiles, leaning against the entrance of the bathroom.

“Am I the only passenger on this flight whose name you know?” His tone is mocking. Mark wants to answer yes, because it’s the truth. 

“N-No…” Mark trails off at the skeptical look on Johnny’s face, “Fine, yes.”

“Interesting.” Johnny looks around at all the passengers who are either sleeping or immersed in their screen. Then he pulls Mark into the bathroom, the latter letting out a small yelp when he’s pushed against the closed bathroom door. 

A pair of lips meet his, and Mark is so shocked he can’t move for a second. 

But Johnny’s lips are so warm and inviting that Mark can’t help but kiss back, sighing in satisfaction when Johnny licks his mouth open.

Johnny’s hands travel downwards, moving everywhere over Mark before resting over his ass, squeezing lightly and making Mark squeak.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” Johnny breathes out, lips detaching from Mark’s in favor of his neck, kissing and biting and Mark whines, head hitting the door. 

He can’t stop the noises from leaving his mouth even though he knows it’s dead silent outside, but Johnny seems to catch on and do everything in his power to draw more noises from him.

He cups Mark’s bulge, rubbing slowly, and Mark gasps, jerking into the touch unconsciously. The friction makes him lightheaded, and he remembers that he hasn’t had much action in a while, so every touch of Johnny’s makes him twice as sensitive.

“ _ Please. _ ” Mark chokes out, cock hard against his jeans and he wants nothing more than for Johnny to fuck him  _ hard _ . Johnny hums.

“Please what?” Johnny pulls Mark’s pants down and wraps a hand around his cock, and Mark’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Every stroke of Johnny’s hand over his cock sends a harsh shiver up his spine, his stomach tight with arousal and hips struggling to jerk into the pleasing heat.

“F-Fuck,  _ nngh _ ,” Mark lets out a quiet sob when Johnny’s thumb digs into the slit, “Please fuck me.”

It comes out as a weak whimper and his cheeks flush in embarrassment, but Johnny lets out a low groan before spinning him around, shoving him into the door and grinding into his ass. Mark’s head leans forward to hit the door, a low moan leaving his throat at the feeling. Johnny is  _ big,  _ just like Mark thought he would be. 

Mark hears a cap being opened before two slick fingers are rubbing over his hole, pressing in, and Mark’s vision goes blurry.

He lets out a restrained whine, struggling to keep quiet as Johnny’s fingers hit  _ deep,  _ opening him up.

Mark arches his back and lets out a high-pitched moan that’s a  _ little  _ too loud, but he can’t help it as Johnny curls his fingers  _ just right _ .

“Right there, hm?” Johnny hums into his ear, hand inching up his stomach to tweak his nipple, and the electrifying sensation makes him jerk his ass back onto Johnny’s fingers, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Mark hisses when Johnny’s fingers leave his hole, but then he feels something  _ big _ press against his hole, and he feels apprehensive at first. Johnny quiets his fears with a quick kiss on his shoulder before pushing his cock in, and Mark almost blanks out at the feeling, mouth open in a quiet, overwhelmed moan, lost in the feeling of being  _ so  _ full he feels braindead.

Johnny bottoms out with a groan, and Mark can’t stay still, he needs to be fucked  _ now _ . He wiggles his ass a little. 

“ _ Damn _ ,” Johnny grunts, pulling out all the way before ramming back in, “Cannot wait for one fucking second, can you?” 

Mark shakes with the force of his thrusts, moaning so loud Johnny has to move a hand over his mouth.

Mark’s sobs are muffled and his vision blurs with tears, his prostate abused and sending intense sparks of pleasure all over his body. He lets Johnny manhandle him however he wants, and it feels so  _ good _ .

“I- I  _ can’t _ ,” Mark gasps, cock slapping against his stomach, urging for release, “I wanna come.”

“Already?” Johnny’s teasing tone makes him burn with shame, fueling his arousal and only making him more horny.

“ _ Please _ .” Mark whimpers, but Johnny shushes him with a harsh thrust at a different angle. 

Mark tries to hold onto the door for support, but there’s none, so he presses his hands against it, arching his back against Johnny’s cock, feeling his own cock leak endlessly. 

Johnny wraps a hand around Mark’s cock again, Mark almost  _ screams  _ at the delicious sensation overtaking his body, but he bites his lip as hard as he can to restrain it.

“I’ll let you come on one condition, okay?” Johnny whispers, “Call me sir.”

Mark gasps as Johnny moves his hips faster.

“S-Sir, sir, please let me come,  _ please, nngh. _ ” Mark sobs, and Johnny thumbs over his slit one last time.

“Good boy, you can come.”

Mark comes  _ hard,  _ in ropes all over his stomach and the door, and he feels so overwhelmed that he clenches around Johnny’s cock.

Johnny hisses profanities into his ear before coming seconds after.

Mark’s head hits the door lightly, eyes shut as he tries to regain his breath.

“I can’t feel my legs.” He lets out a breathless laugh, and he hears Johnny echo his with a similar one.

“Good.” 

Mark pulls up his pants and winces at the icky feeling.

“I need to clean up.” He says in disgust, and Johnny’s hands go around his waist to maneuver him away from the door. The action makes Mark flush.

“I’ll leave you to it. Also,” Johnny presses a quick kiss to his lips, “I’m not letting you go without my number.”

“We still have, like, 10 more hours of this flight,” Mark chuckles, pushing him away, “Don’t think too far ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and nice comment pls <3


End file.
